


Broken dog

by liddialidai



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Game of Thrones Fusion, Angst, Asphyxiation, Blood, Blood and Gore, Despair, Game of Thrones References, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Knives, Love, Not Really Character Death, Pain, Sacrifice, Torture, True Love, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-08
Updated: 2013-10-08
Packaged: 2017-12-28 20:15:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/996109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liddialidai/pseuds/liddialidai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if the hound was captured by his enemies?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Broken dog

**Author's Note:**

> Any feedback much appreciated :)

Blood trickled into his eyes, blurring his vision. He closed his eyes to bring a moment of relief. 

He was in pain. His whole body was on fire, muscles protesting in agony to which position they were in. His wrists were shackled and strung up above his head attached to a damp stone wall. He was balancing on the tips of his toes, his large body straining forward but unable to right himself due to how his arms were positioned. It was an effort to keep his head up so he let it slump forward. His greasy black hair falling to cover his broken face. Both of his eyes were a purple swollen mess, a result of numerous blows to his face, he was pretty sure his nose was broken. HIs lips were dry and cracked, with a coating of dried blood. HE had lost numerous teeth, a metallic taste coated his tongue. 

He had been stripped naked long ago so they could easily whip his flesh. His body shuddered as he remembered the loud crack of the whip and the stinging pain that followed as the spiked end bit into his bared skin. His torso was a patchwork of criss cross flamimg red marks. When they were here they asked him no questions. There was no talking involved. They knew why he was here, he knew why he was here. It was because of her, he was in this predicament because of her, but he wouldnt have it any other way, he would rather be here, in this place instead of her, as long as she was far away from here it didnt matter what they did to him, as long as she was safe. The hound knew he was going to die here eventually. He knew it would be a slow and painful end, he had been here a week already.They took their time, drawing out his punishment, inventing new ways to torture his already broken body, opening old scars and creating new ones, not that he cared he wouldnt survive this. He knew what was coming next, he could see the glitter of numerous sharp blades that has caught the faint light that trickled through a small dusty window. They brought the items in a few hours ago, ,silentlylaid them on the large wooden table and then left. HE knew why they did it, so he could torture himself with images of what they were going to do with these sharp instruments. He didnt bother, he knew that something was going to be removed.

He never struggled when they came in. It was pointless, he tried to at first, he tried to fight back, bite his assailants or head butt them. But he was forced to lie down a rag stuffed into his mouth and ice cold water poured over him, he fought against the cold, the water drowning his senses, he shook his head, trying to shake out the rag but they held his head in place and continued to pour the water. He choked and gagged, struggling to take a breath and when he did he consumed the ice cold water.He thought they were going to finish him them but they didnt. They waited until his limbs stopped flailing until his body went limp and then brought him back. He never struggled after that. 

He could only hope that he caught a fever and that finished him off, he was tired, he wanted to die, he wanted it to be over, he wanted the peace of death. 

The large wooden door creaked open slowly. The hounds body tensed. It was going to begin now, he slowly raised his head so he could look his torturer square in the eyes. His breath caught in his chest and he relased an agonising moan. He couldnt see clearly because of the blood in his eyes but he knew that silhouette....it was his little bird..... 


End file.
